yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sergeant Burly
is a Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe and the Goriki tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Introduced as a Rank C Yo-kai, he was promoted to an Rank A in ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters''. He temporarily gained his prior rank in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Major Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Major Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Sergeant Burly resembles a very human-like Oni, with the fangs, horn, and loincloth of his Yokai form, but with more handsome, chiseled features and bronze skin. He is very muscular and wears a pair of yellow fingerless gloves and an army-green exercise outfit consisting of a tightly-fitting tank top and spots underneath his loincloth. Like all Oni, he also doesn't wear shoes and walks barefoot. As an Oni-type Yo-kai, Sergeant Burly is stubborn and strict, though he takes on a more benign quality and instead uses his strict methods to encourage self-improvement through exercise and dedication. He is a tough coach, however, and the word "Oni" is quite apt in describing how he implements his regimen. Overcoming his difficult challenges can be very rewarding. He is very charismatic, and many follow his exercise routine. He's also very passionate about his line of work. He is seen often smiling. He has a fondness of shouting "Feel the burn!" ("Victoriaaan!" in Japanese) as his catchphrase. Sergeant Burly represents a friendlier take on the self-improvement aspect of Terror Time, where one improves through adversity, but with less of the violent, ruthless aspect that Oni like Gargaros provide. He is also largely the reason why the Yo-kai Watch Blasters have become mobilized. Sergeant Burly makes you exercise until you seem fit enough to him. Sergeant Slug is Burly's most trusted colleague. In ''Blasters, he assist him on issuing missions to the player. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Sergeant Burly first cameos in an exercise program Whisper and Jibanyan were participating in in EP025 through Whisper's Yo-kai Pad, though the loudness of their exercising and Burly's voice was interrupting Nate's reading. Whisper also mentioned Sergeant Burly by name. Sergeant Burly is first physically seen in the ending credits as the host of "Burly's Beat Camp", a satire of many exercise shows where he and others in the cast dance to Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Ba! He later appears in the flesh in Nate's room in EP036 and has Whisper exercise to exhaustion, though Whisper finds tremendous results from the training. After giving his medal to Nate, Sergeant Burly then proceeds to do the same thing to Jibanyan and Nate. In EP037, Sergeant Burly is among the Yo-kai that crash the field day event that Nate was competing in. He, Blazion and Roughraff give inspiriting inspiration to the opposing team. Sergeant Burly appears in EP062 with Sergeant Slug after Nate ends up in Terror Time due to sneaking out of the house again. Sergeant Burly urges Nate to try fight Gargaros head-on, giving him a lesson on the four roles of Yo-kai: Fighter, Ranger, Tank and Healer. Eventually, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Robonyan's persistent stalling leave Gargaros bored enough to depart. Sergeant Burly expresses his disbelief to Robonyan and Sergeant Slug that Nate's cowardly tactics succeeded. Yo-kai Watch 2 Climb up the school's flagpole every real-world day until you reach the top, then you will be able to get a chance to see Burly doing his Beat Camp routine on the school roof. Meet him there to engage him in a fight that you can do daily until you befriend him via normal means. Do note that one can and should soft reset to get this cutscene, as players can get other events to play. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Sergeant Burly appears as one of the main characters in the game. In the beginning, he is trying to get the "Bottom of the Barrel Blasters" to go back out and try again thus is the main reason that they are who they are now. He is also revealed to be part of the Legendary Blasters B-Team also with Signiton, Blizzaria (aka Blizzie) and Happierre. He is befriendible after clearing the Chapter 11 Mission: A Legend Appears! The B-Team! However, he is only befriended after the 1st time you do it (unlike Blizzie) so you can only get him once. Yo-kai Watch 3 You can befriend Sergeant Burly during story in Chapter 9. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Moveset |50|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Lightning|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai boosts all stats at Burly's Beat Camp.}} ||6 = Boosts all allies' stats with a stint in his Beat Camp.|-|All allies}} }}||-|6 = Boosts all adjacent Yo-kai's STR.|Adjacent Yo-kai}} Etymology Sergeant Burly's names in English and Japanese invoke burly, referring to his strong muscular figure. It also has a similarity to Billy. Sergeant and taichō refer to positions of leadership, fitting his military theme. Origin Sergeant Burly is based on famous African-American fitness guru personality , the creator of the Tae Bo exercise program, who is nicknamed in Japan as . Burly also has Billy's iconic yellow hand wraps, and in the games borrows one of Billy's iconic exercise arm motions. "Burly's Beat Camp" is a reference to "Billy's Boot Camp". It should be noted that Billy had been a regular in since 2006, and his current/second wife is his Japanese interpreter. Trivia * Sergeant Burly's name is shortened to "Sgt. Burly" in-game due to text limitations. In other languages fr:Coach Antonic es:Capi-Cachas de:Schleifer Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Orange Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World